Book of the Protectorate three:crystal search
by SongBird88
Summary: Ding dong the witch is dead, and our hero's start thier search for the Crystal Flowers, but who will be the new Friend of Earth and Fire, Bet you can't guess.
1. Chapter one: More Memories

Chapter one: more memories

Julie-Su twisted the chaos emerald against the stone wall of the mystics shrine and smiled at the muffled sliding sound of stone against stone.

"Come on," Julie-Su said, jumping down and heading down into the belly of the shrine, "we need the clues to where the crystal flowers are."

"Don't you know where yours is?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Julie-Su said, "but I don't know where Starly's and Tigra's are."

Julie-Su jumped the last three steps of the staircase and went into her room.

Knuckles looked around the main room silently.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Jet patted Knuckles' back.

Knuckles nodded, he was regaining some memories, but they weren't very good ones.

He walked into his room and pushed away the clutter so he could get underneath his bed. He pulled out an old cardboard box and wiped some dust from the lid,

'DO NOT TOUCH' was written in big black letters on it; He smiled, opened the box, and picked up one of the notes that were inside.

'Dear me,

Don't forget to visit mom on

her birthday.'

Knuckles smiled sadly, and picked up another note.

Dear Knuckles,

Just tossing this into your secret

box to tell you to keep your chin up

because every day is a new day to shine.

-Starly

Knuckles wiped a stray tear from his cheek, and pushed through the notes and other little things he had collected and found what he was looking for.

"The crystal flower of the northern star," he took the golden, four pointed, flower out of the box and tied it around his neck.

"Hey Knux," Jet leaned against the door frame, "you find your flower?"

Knuckles nodded and pushed his secret box back under his bed.

"Hey," Jet slid under Knuckles' bed and pulled the box back out, "I remember this thing," he opened it and ruffled through the things inside, "I wonder if you still have that piece of sting I found under the couch…ha ha!" Jet held up the string triumphantly, "you never fail me buddy."

"Yeah," Knuckles said halfheartedly, "you shouldn't say that, I remember doing that a lot."

"Hey that's in the past," Jet said, "you're cool now and I can't wait to get back to the rest of Angel Island and tell all our friends about how much you've changed."

"Who said we were going to get back?" Knuckles said, snatching the piece of string from Jet and putting it back into his box.

"I did," Jet said proudly.

"I don't know if we can ever get back," Knuckles said sadly, "I mean, even if we're able to get to oblivion how are we going to get back out?"

"Nothing is impossible for the protectorate." Jet exclaimed heroically.

"Whatever you say," Knuckles said, rolling his eyes, "where's your Flower?"

Jet smiled widely and held up a shining turquoise cube.

"Isn't that the thing you used to resurrect Babylon?"

"Yep," Jet twisted the box like a Rubix Cube. It split apart and reformed into a green and turquoise flower, "the crystal flower of the hurricanes."

"So your flower was right under your nose the whole time?"

"Yep," Jet said happily, "I wonder why wave didn't take it from me; she was supposed to make sure I was never able to regain my memories, so why didn't she take my flower?"

"The world may never know," Knuckles said jokingly, "hey, where is wave anyway?"

"She's locked up in my zeppelin," Jet explained, "she's still freezing her tail feathers off, but at least she isn't complaining or trying to escape;" Jet tied his necklace around his neck and smiled, "now I feel complete."


	2. Chapter two: Clues

Chapter Two: Clues

Knuckles flopped down onto the couch next to Sonic.

"How's the flower search coming?" Sonic asked.

"We've found three," Knuckles said, "now we just have to find the fire flower and the earth flower."

"Or if you want to be more technical," Jet cut in, "the Crystal flower of the ever burning sun, and the Crystal flower of the distant mountains."

"But that's a mouth full," Julie-Su said, walking out of her room.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked.

"When I hide things I hide things," Julie-Su said, sitting down next to Jet.

They sat silently for a few moments, and then Sonic said, "So…where are the other two flowers?"

"Uh…" Julie-Su thought for a moment, then went into Knuckles' room.

"You don't have permission to go into my room," Knuckles said angrily.

"To late," Julie-Su said, walking out with a large, hard bound, book, and sitting back down, "the book of the protectorate, this book holds the accounts of every protectorate; from Tikal to Knuckles." She opened the book to the middle.

"Why did you go to the middle?" Sonic asked.

"were hoping to have more Kings and Queens of light in the future," Julie-Su turned a few pages and then doubled back a few more, "don't look at me like that," she said to Jet, who was looking at her disappointedly, "I didn't see this book as often as Knuckles did."

"Here," Knuckles took the book from Julie-Su and turned to the page she had been looking for.

"Thank you," Julie-Su said gratefully, "The clues to the hidden Crystal flowers."

"Why do you have clues to where they are," Sonic asked, "I mean, if you're the one that hid them why would you need clues to find them?"

"For the exact reason we need the clues now," Jet explained, "if a member of the protectorate passes on the successor needs to find the flower."

"Oh crap I forgot about that," Knuckles said smacking his forehead.

"You've forgotten a lot of stuff Knuckles," Jet said, "don't worry about it."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"The only way the flowers can be successfully recovered," Julie-Su explained, "is if they arefound by the successor."

"Who are the successors?"

The room was silent for a moment, and then Knuckles said, "We don't really know."

"Well who does?" Sonic asked.

"The master emerald," Knuckles answered.

Sonic got up, "well then let's go up and ask."

"It doesn't work like that," Julie-Su said, "the only way to find the successors is if they offer themselves up to the Master emerald."

"How does that work?" sonic asked, sitting back down.

"Blood sacrifice," Knuckles said, "it's the only way for the emerald to sense the characteristics of the chaos power."

"What are the characteristics?"

"Well, for fire," Jet explained, "the person has to have freedom, courage, and warmth and compassion for others."

"And the friend of earth," Julie-Su said, "needs to be strong, graceful, and have the willingness to protect others even if it means death."

Knuckles clutched his head at the sudden pain.

"Are you O.K.?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Knuckles answered, "it's just a head ache, what are the clues?"

"The earth one is, 'with whom I trust," Julie-Su read, "and the fire one is, 'where my heart lies."

The pain in Knuckles' head ache got worse, and he saw who he supposed was Tigra, she was scared.

"Are you remembering something," Julie-Su asked anxiously.

Knuckles nodded, "its Tigra, she's on her knees, begging."

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, I can't hear anything…water…"

"What?"

"She's drowning, dieing, I killed her, and her people," Knuckles looked at Julie-Su fearfully, "it was me wasn't it, I persecuted her, I had her executed for treachery."

"You killed her whole race," Jet said sadly, "you sank the whole of Silver Island into the sea."

"But why," Knuckles asked angrily, "why did I kill them?"

"Because a group of her race betrayed us and they killed Starly who was trying to protect you, and…you blamed Tigra and her people for her death."

"So I just killed them all," Knuckles couldn't believe it, "was I always that cruel?"

"Well no," Julie-Su explained, "After your mother died you were depressed, and it only got worse when the war started, you slipped away and became a brutal warlord; you started calling us by our ranks instead of our names, and punished us for doing things you didn't like."

"And you stopped listening to our suggestions," Jet went on, "which I didn't like because I wanted Friday to be doughnut day."

"If we ever get back to Angel Island I'll make Friday doughnut day," Knuckles said.

"For reals?" Jet asked happily.

"Sure, why not?"

Jet jumped up and hugged Knuckles, "you won't regret it buddy."


	3. Chapter three: the protectorate reformed

Chapter three: the protectorate reformed

Jet, Julie-Su, and Knuckles stood on the Mystics Shrine looking down at their chattering friends.

Knuckles shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "their not going to listen to me," he whispered to Julie-Su.

"Just try," Julie-Su answered, "It'll get easier as you go, you were good at public speaking on Angel Island."

"O.k." Knuckles looked down at everyone and took a breath, "if I could have your attention please," no ones showed any sign of hearing him, "Hey!" everyone jumped and looked up at him, "thank you, now, I'm sure you're wondering why we called you all here'"

Robin raised his wing, "no, we're not passing out free cookies," Robin lowered his wing sadly, "as you all know we are searching for the crystal flowers, but to find the last two we must find the friends of Fire and Earth, and the only way to do that is having all of your palms cut and placed onto the master emerald."

"So you're just going to cut open all of our palms?" Amy asked.

"No," Knuckles answered, "we might only get through a few people before we find who we're looking for."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, and then Vector said, "Works for me, who do you want to go first?"

"Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked around to see if someone was going to volunteer, no one did.

"Fine," Knuckles said, "Amy if you could come up here."

"Why me?"

"Your name starts with an A." Knuckles said simply.

Amy sighed and walked up to Knuckles.

"Give me your palm,"

Amy held out her hand and looked away.

Knuckles placed the blade of the knife against Amy's palm and closed her hand around it.

"Is this going to hurt?" Amy asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"No,"

"Then yes," Knuckles pulled the knife through Amy's hand. Amy squeaked and looked down at the blood in her palm.

Knuckles led her up to the Master Emerald, and placed her hand on it. The Master emerald pulsed lightly, and Amy's cut healed.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means you're not part of the protectorate," Knuckles said, "you can go now."

Amy ran down the shrine and clutched Sonic's arm, much to Sonic's discomfort.

"Next," Julie-Su said, cleaning Amy's blood of the knife.

"I'll go," Sonic said, hurriedly yanking his arm from Amy's grasp, and running up the shrine. He held his hand out for Knuckles.

"Thank you," Knuckles placed the blade on Sonic's palm, and Sonic closed his hand around it and pulled it away from the knife.

"Wow that hurts," Sonic said, walking up to the emerald and placing his hand on it. The Emerald flashed brightly and Tikal appeared on top of the emailed, wearing a gown of white with golden feathered wings folded down her back, "Peace to you, Child of the Sun."

"Dang," Sonic snapped his fingers, "I was really hoping to be the friend of earth."

Tikal laughed, "Remember to keep that humor of yours, it might just save your life in the future."

The Emerald flashed again and Tikal was gone.

"Cool," Sonic said, "I'm the friend of fire," He flexed his muscles.

"Tikal said to keep your humor," Jet poked Sonic's head, "not your arrogance."

"Welcome to the protectorate," Julie-Su held out her hand and Sonic shook it.

"Do I get a medal or something?"

"When you find your flower," Knuckles answered, "I knew it would be you, I mean, who's freer then Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Free as fire," Jet exclaimed proudly.

"That's cheesy," Sonic said, "but I like it."

"O.k. friend of Earth," Jet said, "Who want's to be the friend of earth?"

Robin raised his wing.

"You're not eligible Robin," Knuckles said.

"But I want to help protect the emerald daddy," Robin whined.

Knuckles was about to say, 'don't call me daddy' but it suddenly accrued to him that it was useless and instead said, "you can, just not as the Friend of Earth."

"Yippee," Robin flew up and hugged Knuckles, and, for the first, time Knuckles hugged him back.

"Maybe I don't mind you being around," Knuckles said happily.

"Now, if you're done with your sentimental moment," Shadow said holding out his hand, "would you get this over with?"

"You want to be the friend of earth?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shrugged, "I thought it might be cool to be able to control the earth, you know, throw rocks and stuff."

"Like growing pretty flowers?" Sonic asked, fluttering his eye lashes.

"If I'm the friend of earth the first rock I throw will be aimed at you."  
Knuckles grabbed Shadow's wrist and cut his palm. Shadow went up and touched his hand to the emerald, it flashed and his cut was healed. He shrugged, "oh well," And walked back down the shrine.

"Dose anyone else want to try?"

Cream raised her hand, "I'll try," she jumped up the shrine, "I like flowers." She held out her hand.

Knuckles took it, and cut her palm. She walked up and put her hand on the Master emerald, it flashed and her cut healed.

"You owe me five bucks," Sonic whispered to Jet.

Rouge landed on the shrine next to Knuckles, "Sorry I'm late," She kissed him, "what did I miss?"

"Sonic's friend of fire," Jet said, "And we're still looking for the friend of earth."

"I'll try," Rouge held out her hand.

Knuckles cut her palm, and she walked up and put her hand on the emerald. The emerald flashed brightly and Tikal appeared once again, "peace to you, Child of the Mountains."

"Wow I didn't expect this," Rouge said.

"Remember to keep your friends close; they shall give you all the strength you need." The emerald flashed again and Tikal was gone.


	4. Chapter four: the fire flower

Chapter four: the Fire flower

The newly formed protectorate sat around in the main room of the protectorate's home trying to decipher the clues.

"Well did Tigra have a boyfriend or something?" Sonic asked.

Julie-Su shook her head, "She thought infatuation was overrated."

"So then what did she mean?"

They were all silent for a moment.

"What if it's literal?" Rouge asked.

"Like she hid it in her actual heart," Sonic asked, "that would kill you."

"No that makes sense," Julie-Su said, "it might be the same way Soul Stealers take over your body."

"You mean she hid it in her spirit?" Sonic asked.

"Where her heart lies," Knuckles put his hand over his heart, "That does make sense."

"Wait just a second," Rouge asked, "Isn't Tigra at the bottom of the ocean?"

"That's true," Knuckles said, "but it's not really a problem, Julie-Su is the friend of water so it'll be easy to get down there."

"Did you forget who the friend of fire is?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles looked at Sonic's panic stricken face, "Oh, yeah, that might be a problem.

"I am not going down there!" Sonic said angrily as Knuckles dragged him down to the beach.

"You have to Sonic," Knuckles said, "Julie-Su is going to be with you, and she promised that you will not get wet."

"I don't trust her," Sonic said desperately trying to pull his arm from Knuckles' grip.

"Why not?" Knuckles asked.

"Because," Sonic answered.

Knuckles just rolled his eyes and pulled Sonic down the beach where everyone was waiting.

"Here Sonic," Cream came over and held out a floatty, "This will keep you safe."

"Thanks Cream," Sonic took the floatty from her, "This makes me feel a lot better."

"Come on, Sonic, we don't have all day," Jet said irritably.

"Actually Jet," Knuckles clarified, "we do."

"Never mind,"

Julie-Su grabbed Sonic's forearm and led him to the waters edge, "Don't worry Sonic, I promise to keep you safe."

"You'd better not get me wet," Sonic said threateningly.

"Why would I want to do anything like that?"

Julie-Su had formed a large bubble around the two of them and they were slowly floating down to the bottom of the ocean.

"So," Sonic said, growing tired of the silence, "What's your family like?"

"Well," Julie-Su began, "I'm an only child, but my friend flora is like a sister to me, Flora is the ritual and celebration leader of Angel Island, and my mother was the Friend of water before me, she's very kind and quiet she can get her point across without talking anyway."

"What about your dad?"

"He died when I was three I never really got to know him."

"Oh," Sonic bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Julie-Su said, "He is with the highers now. What about your family?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sonic said silently.

"O.K."

They were silent for a few seconds, watching the fish pass by. An angel fish swam over to the bubble and looked at them curiously.

"Gree fatela," Julie-Su said to the fish.

"Gree," The fish answered.

"Oo ve sella voo Silver Island," Julie-Su said, "un yo kenel renva ti si?"

"Ye," the fish said happily, "holo ie." The fish swam ahead of them and Julie-Su steered the bubble to follow it.

"What in the world did you say?" Sonic asked.

"I asked her where Silver Island was," Julie-Su explained, "and if she could lead us there."

"And what did it say?"

"Yes," Julie-Su translated the fish's words, "follow me."

After a few seconds the ruins of Silver Island came into view.

"Welcome to Silver Island Sonic," Julie Su said.

As they floated through the ruins, Sonic started to see shadows darting around just out of sight.

"Um," Sonic said uncertainly, "you see the shadows too, right?"

Julie-Su nodded, "Their Sea Spirits, or, as you call them, mermaids."

One of the mermaids swam up to them. Her hair was stone gray and floated freely in the water. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and seemed to be blind, "you are trespassing here." She said warningly.

"We mean you no harm," Julie-Su said courteously, "we only wish to look for the departed Child of the Sun."

"I see," The mermaid said, "come with me."

The mermaid swam away and Julie-Su followed her.

The mermaid led them to an undersea cave and Sonic gratefully stepped onto dry land.

The mermaid pulled herself from the water and her fins turned into feet and a knee length white dress materialized around her.

"Come," she said, "you should not spend more time then you must here." She led them to a large room full of coffins.

"Wow," Sonic said, "this is only slightly creepy."

"These are the Silver Islanders," the mermaid said, "I have yet to find out how many there are," She led them down the rows of coffins till they got to the end of the room where a lone coffin sat, "the child of the sun," she said, "do what you must and then leave." Then she walked quickly away.

"I don't think she likes us," Sonic said going over and opening the coffin, "wow, sees very well preserved, if I didn't know better I'd think she was just sleeping."

"Tigra," Julie-Su stroked the white tiger's cheek.

"O.K. then," Sonic said rubbing his hands together, "how do we do this?"

Julie-Su gave Sonic the soul penetrating glove, "just search through her spirit until you feel the warmth of the flower."

"Right-O," Sonic put the glove on and penetrated Tigra's soul. Fire engulfed him.

"What gives you the right to go poking through my body?" Sonic turned and saw Tigra, eyes ablaze.

"I am your successor." Sonic said proudly.

"You?" Tigra laughed incredulously, "an impatient lowlander?"

"Tikal chose me," Sonic said.

"Then Tikal is losing her touch," Tigra walked around him; observing his body structure, "you're quite Scrawny, aren't you? What do your parents feed you?"

"They don't," Sonic said not showing any sign of being intimidated, "I fend for myself."

"Now aren't we manly?" Tigra walked a few paces away from Sonic and turned to face him, "Let's see if you're as worthy as Tikal says you are." A ball of fire appeared in Tigra's hand and she threw it at Sonic with all her strength.

Sonic, helplessly, flung his hands out infront of him, and closed his eyes, waiting for the fire to surround him, but it didn't. He opened his eyes. The fire had stopped right infront of his hands. He put his hands down in relief; the fire followed. He looked at his hands in awe, "What in the…?"

"Maybe you can fill my shoes," Tigra said, "but just to be sure, hit me."

"What?"

"Throw the fire back at me," Tigra held her arms out, "I won't stop you."

Sonic looked at her seriously, "no," he clenched his fists and the fire went out, "no, I'm not a murderer."

"Compassion," Tigra said walking up to him, "one of the most important traits of friend of fire, but did you mean it?" she kissed his cheek, "or did you say it because you know I'm already dead?" she laughed and pushed him over.

Sonic fell onto the wet stone floor of the coffin filled room, fire flower in hand.

"Sonic," Julie-Su fell at his side, "Are you o.k.? you've been out for a half n' hour."

"Really?" Sonic sat up and rubbed his head, "it seemed so short." He looked down at the crystal flower in his hand; it was glowing a soft orange light and was warm to the touch.

"Come on," Julie-Su helped him to his feet and walked swiftly down the row of coffins, "we've been here to long; the sea spirits are starting to get agitated."


	5. Chapter five: angel speech

Chapter five: angel speech

"Hey Jewels," Tails landed next to Julie-Su on the mystics shrine, "Sonic said that you wanted a new mechanical arm."

"Yeah," Julie-Su smiled, "Sonic said you could make an arm that was a-hundred times better then this old clumsy thing," Julie-Su waved the metallic arm uselessly.

"Well I wouldn't say I was that good," Tails said humbly.

"Oh, don't be like that," Knuckles said appearing from nowhere, "you are that good."

"See I told you you'd get it," Julie-Su said, "Teleportation isn't as hard as you think."

"You can teleport?" Tails asked, awestruck, "That's so cool."

Knuckles shrugged, "I can't teleport long distances though; I was under the shrine."

"Getting back to our original conversation," Julie-Su said, "do you need me to do anything?"

"Oh yeah, that's why I came here, I need to see how your arm is connected to your body," Tails said, "You wouldn't mind coming to my workshop, would you?"

"Not at all," Julie-Su stood up, "Lead the way."

Julie-Su walked into Tails' workshop and looked around in fascination, "you made all this?"

"Yep," Tails said proudly, "but this is only a small part; I also have a hanger under ground where I keep the X-Tornado."

"Right your little blue plane," Julie-Su said, sitting down next to a workbench, "So how do we do this?"

"Well we first need to take your old arm off," Tails said picking up a screw driver.

"Lovely," Julie-Su said sarcastically, "just do it as quick as you can," she held her arm out, and Tails began to loosen the screws.

"Can you teach me how to say words in your language?" Tails asked.

Julie-Su nodded, "What do you want to know?"

"Well," Tails thought for a moment, "What was your first word?"

Julie-Su chuckled, "My first word was in English."

"What was it?" Tails asked, momentarily distracted from his work.

"Shut up," Julie-Su said simply.

Tails laughed, "Why did you say that?"

"It was my mom's exclamation word, when someone said something surprising or cool she'd say shut up, so I learned it from her."

"How about you teach me like you teach kids," Tails said, returning to his work, "Start with the basics."

"O.K." Julie-Su thought for a moment, "Here's an easy one, Mi'e."

"Mi'e," Tails repeated, "What does that mean?"

"Mother," Julie-Su said.

"O.K. Jewels," Tails said pulling her metallic arm away and exposing the wires that connected it to her nerves, "this is the hard part, just bear with me, teach me more words; that might distract you."

"Abada," Julie-Su said, trying not to watch Tails disconnect her arm, "it means father, but we also use it to address teachers."

"Abada… How do you say hello and goodbye?"

"Well," Julie-Su winced, "Hello is gree, and goodbye is evony."

"Gree, and…ebony?"

"No," Julie-Su laughed, "Evony, it's a V not a B."

"Oh, evony," Tails smiled, "so how would you say Sonic's full title: Sonic Friend of Fire, Child of the Sun, Fourth Power of Chaos… wow that is a mouth full."

Julie-Su laughed, then translated, "Sonic Fatela e Iname, Kin e vie Ray, Fen Penen e Chaos."

"Wow," Tails disconnected the last of the wiring, "That's even longer."

"Yes," Julie-Su laughed, "Yes it is,"

"Well the hard part is over," Tails put Julie-Su's arm on his work bench, "This shouldn't take long, I'll make you a new arm in no time."

"Thank you," Julie-Su smiled widely, "Thank you so much."


	6. Chapter six: Inner group

Chapter six: Inner group

Sonic sat in his home concentrating on his upturned palm.

"Hey Sonic," Knuckles appeared in the middle of the living room.

Sonic jumped, "Stop doing that."

"Sorry," Knuckles sat down next to Sonic, holding in his laughter, "You should have seen your face."

"Shut up," Sonic pushed his friend lightly.

"What are you doing all cooped up in your house?"

Sonic sighed, "I've been trying to, how do you say it… call upon my power of chaos, but I haven't had any success."

"You're trying to hard," Knuckles said simply.

"What?"

"You're trying to hard," Knuckles smiled, "the friend of fire is laid back, carefree, a fun seeker; you need to get out of this little house and just run; do stuff you like," he got up and held out his hand, "Come on, Jewels' new arm is finished and we're going to celebrate."

Knuckles and Sonic walked into the Chaotix café, and were immediately greeted by Jet.

"Hey guys what took you so long we started without you."

They walked through the crowed of people, and Knuckles suddenly became aware of Robin, nesting on his head.

"Hey Robin," he said, stopping for a moment to speak with his self-proclaimed son.

"Hey daddy," Robin flew down to the table infront of Knuckles, "There's a big grey bird named Storm around here somewhere, he says he wants to talk to you."

"Thanks for the message," Knuckles said happily, "I'll keep an eye out for him."

Knuckles started walking through the crowd again until he found Julie-Su, Espio happily by her side.

She spotted him and smiled, "Knuckles," She walked over to him and bowed quickly, and then blushed, "I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't want me bowing anymore."

"Don't worry about it," Knuckles replied, "If it's more comfortable for you to bow then be my guest."

"Thank you," Julie-Su bowed again, "Look at Tails' handy work," she showed Knuckles her new polished silver arm, "it's much lighter and more graceful then my old one, and look," She pulled down a sleeve of artificial skin, "he made me a covering too, its strong, near impenetrable…"

"And the perfect shade of tickle me pink," Jet pulled at it, showing off its color.

"Quit it," Julie-Su slapped his hand away.

"Hey Knux," Rouge came over and kissed Knuckles' cheek, "it's good to see you smiling."

"After everything that's been going on I haven't been able to stop," Knuckles laughed.

"Hey Rouge," Julie-Su shuffled her feet awkwardly, "h-how are you doing?"

"I'm O.K." Rouge said, not seeming to notice Julie-Su's unease, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Julie-Su smiled, but it was slightly awkward and fake.

Knuckles looked through the crowed and spotted Storm, looking around him tensely.

"Excuse me for a moment," Knuckles pushed through the crowd and stood next to Storm, "are you not used to being in a crowd?"

"Well, I don't really know anybody here," Storm said timidly.

"You know us," Knuckles suggested.

"Well actually," Storm shuffled his feet, "I really didn't know any of you personally; Jet was a friend of a friend, and I tagged along with him and listened to you guys talk."

"Wait, you just listened?"

Storm smiled guilty, "I'm not much of a talker."

They stood silently for a moment, and then Knuckles said happily, "Well you'd better start learning how to be one, because you are now part of the inner group."

"Really?" Storm asked excitedly, "You mean it?"

Knuckles smiled, "Why wouldn't I?"


	7. Chapter seven: too many friends

Chapter seven: too many friends

"People say that the first year of school is eventful, but this is just ridiculous!"

Sonic Tails and Knuckles walked through the halls of Tree hill high, Sonic talking animatedly about the past few months, "first, Julie-Su shows up, then you and Rouge get together, then the whole thing with that soul sucker, or whatever, and now I'm friend of fire, Rouge is friend of earth, Jet's my friend, and you're a king, which suddenly reminds me: we still have to find the Crystal Flower of the mountains… that is what it's call, right?"

"Yep," Knuckles nodded, "what's the clue again?"

"With whom I trust," Rouge came up from behind them, and slipped her hand into Knuckles', "I memorized it, but I still have no clue what it means, it could be anyone she knew."

"True," Julie-Su fell in step with them, "but she only truly trusted a few of them; trust is very important to the kingdoms."

"Hey guys," Jet cut in between Knuckles and Sonic and threw his arms around their necks, "what's we talking about?"

"The Crystal Flowers," Knuckles filled him in.

"Oo, goody," Jet laughed, "I think we have too many friends."

"You can never have too many friends," Sonic said indignantly, "though I don't think we're going to fit through this hallway in our present groping."

"Don't worry," Rouge said, "I have to go this way anyways," She indicated a different hallway, "see you later," she kissed Knuckles' cheek, and walked down the other hall.

"I have to go too," Julie-Su said, "bye."

"Ebony," Tails said quickly.

Julie-Su laughed, "Its evony Tails, with a V."

"I knew that," Tails said sheepishly.

Julie-Su laughed and ran down the hall as the bell rang.

"Well," Jet said, "Back-pedaling to his class, "see you a Vectors or wherever."

"See you," Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"JINX!" Sonic yelled happily, "now you owe me a soda.

Knuckles just rolled his eyes, "let's go before we're late."


	8. Chapter eight: her fault

Chapter eight: her fault

Knuckles sat down on his bed and looked at the picture of his family. He could defiantly see that his mother was sick, and his father was mad about it. Knuckles, in the picture, was smiling, but his eyes were not. He sighed, "I'm sorry mi'e; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," Knuckles' mother sat down beside him, her body glowing in the dim light, "I was not killed by you, I was killed by Tana."

"But I…"

"Tana was lying in wait, inside my soul, so she could attack me when I was at my weakest; when I was giving birth to you."

"But why?"

"The same reason she attacked you; for my soul. Her master wanted my soul my power, and, when she wasn't able to take it from me, she tried to take it from you."

"I'm so confused," Knuckles held his head.

"You have all the right to be Light Bug," Miaya lifted her son's head and kissed his forehead, "you do not remember all these things, but you will, in time, you will remember," Miaya began to fade.

"No," Knuckles reached for her, but his hands passed through her fading body, "stay with me mi'e."

Miaya laughed, "I am always with you my dear son," and then, she was gone.

"Mi'e," Knuckles wanted to cry, but he didn't.

The door to Knuckles' room opened, "hey, are you o.k. Knux?" Rouge sat down beside him, "I heard you talking to yourself."

"I was talking to my mother," Knuckles said, looking down at the picture of his family again.

"Your mother?" Rouge looked at him skeptically.

Knuckles waved it off, "it's a king of light thing."

Rouge looked at the picture in Knuckles' hand, "is that your family?"

"Hmm?" Knuckles was lost in thought for a moment, "oh, yeah."

"Could I?" Rouge held out her hand.

"Yeah," Knuckles gave Rouge the broken frame, "of course."

Rouge looked at the picture and smiled, "you're so cute," she teased.

Knuckles flushed scarlet.

Rouge laughed, "You have your father's eyes," she commented, "he looks angry."

"He is," Knuckles said sadly.

Rouge held him close, "I heard about what happened, to your mom I mean, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Knuckles took the broken frame from rouge and slipped the picture out of it, "it wasn't your fault she died," Knuckles smiled, "and I just found that it wasn't my fault either."

"Whose fault was it?" Rouge asked

"Tana,"

"That witch!"

Knuckles laughed, "You want to go to Vectors?"

"I thought you'd never ask,"


	9. Chapter nine: the final flower

Chapter nine; the final flower

Rouge and Knuckles walked into Vector's café hand in hand.

"Hey," Sonic waved them over to where he and Jet were sitting, "How ya' doing Knux? You look a little down."

"King of light thing," Knuckles answered.

"That's your answer for everything now: where you going? 'It's a king of light thing,' what are you doing? 'It's a king of light thing,' what's that? 'It's a king of light thing!"

"You're full of hot air, aren't you, matchstick?" Julie-Sue walked over with a pad of paper and a pen, "would you like something to drink?"

"I would love to have a Dr. Pepper," Sonic said, "anyone else want something? I'm buying."

"In that case," Jet said, "I'll have a chocolate milkshake."

"I'll second that," Rouge added, "anything for you Knuckles?"

"Hm?"

"Staring off into space isn't polite, you know," Julie-Sue teased.

"I was thinking about that last clue, what do you think she meant, with whom I trust, what does that mean?"

"Did she have a diary?" Amy (Who had been eavesdropping) piped up.

"I don't know?" Knuckles turned in his chair to look at her, "Why?"

"Well the only thing I really absolutely trust with all my secrets is my diary."

The protectorate looked around at each other, and then ran out the door.

The protectorate went through Starly's belongings, in search of a diary.

"Oo ah," Sonic held up a moss colored dress, "I would think she'd have more elaborate cloths, unless this is yours, Jet?"

"What? Of coarse it's not mine, it clashes with my feathers," they laughed.

"Eureka," Julie-Sue held up a small book, triumphantly.

"Where'd you find it?" Knuckles sat down beside her, followed by the others.

"Under her mattress," she opened the book, "Can't believe we didn't look there first."

"Look," Jet pointed at a drawing in the book, a drawing of a flower.

"Is that it?" Rouge asked, "It's gorgeous."

Julie-Sue read the entry:

"Congratulations, you found the answer to my clue, now here's another-"

"What!?" Jet said in exasperation, "you were so annoying sometimes, Star!"

Julie-Sue shoved Jet, and continued reading, " don't worry this is simple, if you're smart-"

"To bad for you, Jet," Sonic teased.

Julie-Sue rolled her eyes, "if you two weren't important, I'd freeze your tongues together, anyway; where you found this book there's a key, the key opens the box where my flower is hidden. Find the box, find the flower."

"Why does everything have to be found?" Sonic got up and started looking for the box.

"The box is in her book case," Knuckles said.

"And how do you know this?" Sonic asked

"She told me,"

"And why did she do that?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Don't remember."

Sonic stared at him critically for a moment, "your memory bugs me."

"Bugs me to,"

"I don't see a box," Rouge looked at the book case intently.

Knuckles went over to the book case and pulled out one of the larger books, "Starly didn't like to make things look obvious," knuckles gave the book to Rouge, "I believe this belongs to you."

Rouge looked at the book, which was actually a box, then looked up at Knuckles.

"Here," Julie-Sue gave her the key.

Rouge took the key, and put it in the lock, and opened it.

The flower was deep green, each of the five petals spiraled out from the core and back into itself, and, like all the others, it glowed, softly.

"Wow," Rouge held the flower by its string and admired it, "this is the best thing that I have ever gotten without having to steal it."

"You're a thief," Julie-Sue said, her hate for Rouge deepening.

"What's it to ya' sister?"

They glared at each other.

"Don't fight," Knuckles said strictly.

"I'm sorry," Julie-Sue apologized to Rouge.

"okay," Sonic looked around, "we all have our flowers… now what?"


	10. Chapter ten: into oblivion

**Chapter ten: into oblivion**

The protectorate sat in vectors café with their friends around them.

"So," Espio said slowly, "you're leaving?"

"Yes," Julie-Sue said seriously, "To oblivion, I, Knuckles, and Jet must try to save our people from that dreadful place."

"And I have to come to… why?" Sonic asked.

"You're part of the protectorate now, matchstick," Julie-Sue answered irritably, "anyway, I thought you like danger?"

"Oo, she got you there, buddy," Jet laughed.

"Well, if you're going," Espio stood, "I'm coming too."

"I'll come with," Vector agreed.

"Yeah," Charmy chimed in, "Let's go!"

"No, Charmy, it's dangerous where we're going," Vector said, "you need to stay here."

"That goes the same for you two," Sonic said so Cream and Amy.

"But we've been in dangerous situations before!" Amy interjected.

"Those aren't like this," Knuckles said warily, "Oblivion is an area encompassed by an unending storm, that's not something you can fight off, like Eggman, its nature."

"Shadow," Sonic addressed the dark hedgehog, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, while I'm gone, can you protect the city?"

"I think I can do that," Shadow answered.

"Just don't forget whose side you're on, you tend to wander."

"Okay," Jet said, "Who's coming with us?"

"Tails, Espio, and Vector." Julie-Sue answered.

"What?" Amy yelled, "How come Tails gets to go?"

"Because, he can fly a plane," Sonic said.

"So, that's it then," Jet hopped out of his chair and towards the door "let's go."

The protectorate and their three friends said their goodbyes and took to the skies. Jet, Julie-Sue, Vector, and Espio flew in Jets blimp, while Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge went in Tails' plane.

"Hey," Sonic asked Knuckles, "what about the master emerald and that big chunk of Angel Island?"

"It should follow us."

"You know, stuff like that shouldn't weird me out anymore."

"That's what I was thinking, when Jewels told me." Knuckles Laughed.

They arrived at oblivion sooner then they expected.

"I thought you said it was on the other side of the world!" Sonic shouted over the loud storm winds

"I guess we over exaggerated, hold on tight."

Tails drove the plane strait into the storm.


End file.
